SMA gokil
by Ame-No-Hime02
Summary: Sekolah itu masih saja di isi dengan kisah-kisah heboh dari murid-muridnya.  "Kita semua berteman, kan?" - Tapi Gin tidak sependapat. Apa yang akan terjadi. Last chapter update. Maaf lama. RnR, please :
1. Intoduce : New class

**SMA GOKIL**

**Disclaimer : I do not own BLEACH. BLEACH is only belongs to TITE KUBO's. :D**

**But the story is 100% mine. ^^**

**Well, ketemu lagi dengan saya di fanfic yang baruu~~**

**Saya lagi semangat bikin fanfic yang baru nih, berhubung BleachMegaplex yang di bangun oleh Ulquiorra berhasil dengan baik. Hehe.**

**Oh iya, ada yang request bikin BleachMegaplex nya dari sudut pandang Gin. Tapi.. Sejujurnya Shab belom dapet ide.. Maaf yaa..**

**Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk 2 orang yang sudah memberi saya inspirasi: Chappy dan Sari.**

**Maafkan saya kalo ada kesalahan ketik, karena setiap manusia pasti punya kesalahan. :D**

**Ok, so let's the story begin..**

Karakura Senior High School, hari pertama masuk sekolah, kelas 2 SMA, ato yang sekarang lebih sering di sebut kelas XI. Hari di mana pembagian kelas yang baru, dan pembagian jurusan, yakni jurusan ilmu Alam dan ilmu Sosial.

"Hinamori-kun!" terdengar suara teriakan yang khas dari mulut pemuda berambut light yellow itu.

"Hei, Kira! Masuk kelas berapa, kau?" jawab gadis manis dengan rambut di konde itu.

"Kelas 2 IPA 3. Kau sendiri?" balas Kira.

"2 IPA 1. Ternyata kita tidak sekelas, ya, Kira.. Sayang sekali, padahal aku masih ingin sekelas denganmu.."

"Ya, apa boleh buat, Hinamori.."

"Hinamori-chan! Kita sekelas lagi~" ucap sebuah suara sopran yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah milik Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Hei, Rangiku-san! Kau kelas 2 IPA 1 juga?" tanya Hinamori.

"He eh!"

"Hei, kalian semua mauk kelas ilmu alam, ya? Aku dan Oomaeda masuk kelas ilmu sosial." Kata Isane yang datang mendekat ke mereka bersama dengan Oomaeda.

"Isane? Kenapa?" tanya Hinamori heran.

"Tidak apa, aku memang ingin mendalami ilmu sosial.." jawab Isane santai.

"Huh, gara-gara nilaiku tidak cukup untuk masuk kelas ilum alam, aku jadi harus masuk kelas sosial." Ucap Oomaeda kesal.

"Makanya jangan makan melulu, belajar yang bener!" kata Soi Fon sedikit mengejek.

"Apaan sih?" jawab Oomaeda, ingin memukul Soi Fon.

"Sudah, Oomaeda! Jangan bikin masalah dulu!" ucap Isane menahan tubuh besar Isane.

"Huh." Oomaeda mendengus kesal.

"Hei kalian! Ada yang masuk kelas 2 IPS 1 nggak?" tanya seseorang dengan wajah yang selalu tersenyum, alias Gin.

"Gue. Emang kenapa? Kau juga, ya?" jawab Isane.

"Iya.." jawab Gin.

**~~SHS~~**

"Ayo, Ulquiorra! Hari ini kelas kita akan berbeda dari sebelumnya!" ucap Grimmjow lalu menarik Ulquiorra.

"He.. Hei.. Grimmjow! Tunggu dulu! Gue mau mencari Hime dulu!" tolak Ulquiorra.

"Ahh.. Udah deh, Ulquiorra! Ntar di dalem juga ketemu!" jawab Grimmjow seenaknya.

_-Setelah melihat pembagian kelas-_

"Yes! Gue sekelas lagi sama Nel! Kelas 2 IPA 4!" kata Grimmjow kegirangan.

"Yee.. Loe mah enak sekelas lagi tuh sama pacar loe. Nah gue, nggak sekelas lagi sama Hime. Malah Hime sekelas sama tuh si rambut duren!" jawab Ulquiorra bersungut-sungut.

"Tapi loe liat dulu, tuh si rambut duren juga sekelas sama Rukia!" kata Grimmjow lalu menunjuk nama Rukia di daftar absen.

"Siapa yang kau sebut rambut duren itu, Grimmjow?" tanya Ichigo yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di belakang Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra.

"Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, Ichigo!" jawab Ulquiorra dengan nada dinginnya.

Ichigo langsung memukul kepala kedua temannya itu.

"Hei, apa-apaan sih kau, Ichigo! Dasar stupid strawberry!" kata Grimmjow seenaknya.

"Dasar! Yang mulai duluan siapa, sih?" sahut Ichigo.

Ulquiorra diem aja.

"Ichigo! Grimmjow! Kenapa sih kalian nggak pernah bisa akur?" ucap sebuah suara yang sudah sangat di kenal.

"Itu tuh, Rukia, Grimmjow duluan yang mulai!" jawab Ichigo, seperti anak kecil.

"Loh, loe yang mukul kepala gue, kenapa gue yang di salahin?" protes Grimmjow.

"Loe duluan yang ngatain gue!" bantah Ichigo.

"UDAH, ICHIGO! GRIMMJOW! Kalian ini kayak anjing dan kucing deh, nggak pernah bisa akur!" teriak Rukia melerai kedua temannya itu.

"HUH. Nyebelin." Ucap Ichigo menggerutu.

"Loe juga nyebelin." Sahut Grimmjow.

"Udah deh, daripada berantem melulu, mending kita ke kelas aja." Ucap Ulquiorra yang sejak tadi bingung karena Ichigo dan Grimmjow tidak berhenti bertengkar.

"Iya, datar." Sahut Ichigo.

"Heh, gue udah nggak datar!" sanggah Ulquiorra.

"Buktikan!" jawab Ichigo.

"Nanti kalau sudah waktunya!" kata Ulquiorra.

Ichigo menjulurkan lidah.

_-Dalam perjalanan ke kelas-_

"Kuchiki-san! Kurosaki-kun! Grimmjow dan Schiffer-kun!" Orihime memanggil ke empat teman sekelasnya sewaktu kelas 1 SMA itu.

"Hei, Inoue!" jawab Ichigo.

"Inoue, kita sekelas, lagi, ya!" sambung Rukia.

"Iya!" ucap Orihime bersemangat.

"Tch. Selalu saja. Ketika gue deket sama dia, jantung gue nggak bisa berhenti untuk berdetak lebih cepat." Ucap Ulquiorra dalam hati, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

"Hei Ulquiorra! Itu Orihime nggak usah dicariin udah nyamperin, kok! Tadi loe ada urusan apa sama dia?" tanya Grimmjow lalu mencolek bahu Ulquiorra.

"Aah! Urusai!" jawab Ulquiorra lalu membalik badannya agar teman-temannya itu tidak melihat wajahnya yang sudah berubah merah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Ih, Ulquiorra kok jadi aneh, sih? Nggak biasanya." Sahut Ichigo, dengan nada agak meledek seperti biasanya.

"Schiffer-kun?" tanya Orihime lalu menyentuh bahu Ulquiorra.

"Eh.. I..Iya, Orihime.." jawab Ulquiorra, sedikit menoleh pada Orihime.

Tawa Grimmjow, Rukia dan Ichigo, meledak seketika.

"Hahahahaha! Wajah Ulquiorra hampir aja mengalahkan warna rambutnya Renji!" sahut Ichigo di sela-sela tertawa nya.

"Wah, Ulquiorra kemasukan setan apaan nih selama liburan kemaren?" sambung Grimmjow yang juga masih tertawa.

"Berisik! Udah gue bilang, gue udah nggak sedatar dulu!" jawab Ulquiorra.

"Schiffer-kun? Kenapa wajahmu jadi merah begitu? Kau sakit, ya?" tanya Orihime dengan polosnya, lalu menyentuh dahi Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra pingsan seketika.

Sekarang Grimmjow dan Ichigo bukan hanya tertawa, tapi di tambah guling-gulingan di lantai karena melihat Ulquiorra yang pingsan. Teman-teman mereka yang ada di sekitar mereka pun bingung dengan sikap Grimmjow dan Ichigo.

"He.. Hei, Grimmjow, Ichigo! Daripada ketawa terus, bantuin angkat Ulquiorra ke UKS, sana!" kata Rukia.

"Ih, Schiffer-kun kenapa, sih? Dia sakit, ya? Tadi kepala nya sedikit hangat.." tanya Orihime bingung ketika melihat Ulquiorra pingsan mendadak.

"Dia grogi ketemu kamu, Inoue!" jawab Rukia, yang kemudian diikuti dengan senyuman lega dari Orihime.

Ulquiorra segera di bawa ke UKS. Untunglah pingsannya hanya sebentar, jadi ia bisa segera ke kelas baru nya, kelas 2 IPA 3.

**~~SHS~~**

_Di 2 IPA 1.._

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak! Mulai hari ini sampai 1 tahun kedepan, Ibu lah yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian!" ucap sebuah suara keibuan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Unohana Retsu, guru matematika yang paling baik se Karakura Senior High School.

"Selamat pagi, bu!" jawab seisi kelas pada wali kelas baru mereka.

"Bu Unohana? Aku tidak menyangka kita akan mendapat wali kelas sebaik dia.." ucap Hinamori pelan pada Matsumoto. Mereka duduk sebangku.

"Syukurlah. Setidaknya aku bisa melakukan sedikit pendekatan pada bu Unohana agar nilaiku di tambahkan." Sahut Matsumoto.

"Hush! Jangan begitu dong!" tegur Hinamori. Siswi yang baik.

"Tentu saja tidak, Hinamori.. Aku akan jadi anak baik selama kelas 2 ini!" jawab Matsumoto sambil nyengir.

_Meanwhile, di 2 IPA 2.._

"Pagi, anak-anak!" sapa seorang guru berpostur tubuh tegap dan berwajah sedikit galak. Ya, dia memang galak, sih.

"Pagi, pak Aizen!" jawab murid-murid IPA 2.

Pak Aizen sudah dikenal sebagai guru fisika yang galak dan tidak kenal ampun pada murid yang bandel.

"Huh. Kenapa kita malah dapet wali kelas yang galak kayak dia?" gerutu Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, cuman setahun ini.." hibur Rukia yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tenang saja, Kurosaki-kun! Kalau kita tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh, kita tidak akan dihukum kok!" sahut Orihime yang duduk di belakang Ichigo dan Rukia. Orihime duduk bersama dengan Kaien, saudara kembar Ichigo, hanya berbeda di warna rambutnya saja. Tumben banget sepasang saudara kembar dimasukkan ke dalam 1 kelas yang sama.

_Di kelas 2 IPA 3.._

"Tahun ini wali kelasnya dia, ya?" ucap Kira dalam hati.

Kira sekelas dengan Ulquiorra, Nanao dan Arronierro.

Wali kelas dari 2 IPA 3 adalah pak Byakuya, seorang guru yang 'cool' dan banyak _fangirl_nya di Karakura Senior High School. Ia dipercaya untuk mengajar mata pelajaran biologi.

_Di kelas 2 IPA 4.._

"Aduh, kenapa wali kelasnya kayak begini?" kata Nel bersungut-sungut.

"Yah, nasib kita selama 1 tahun, deh." Jawab Grimmjow.

Wali kelas 2 IPA 4 memang terkenal agak 'miring'. Pak Mayuri, seorang guru kimia berwajah aneh yang agak-agak _freak_.

"Gue heran kenapa Pak Yamamoto mau merekrut dia sebagai salah seorang guru di sini." Kata Renji yang duduk di belakang Nel. Renji duduk sebangku dengan Szayel.

"He eh!" jawab Nel menganggukkan kepalanya agak keras.

Lalu kelas IPS nya, hanya 2 karena peminat IPS memang lebih sedikit dibandingkan dengan peminat IPA..

Kelas 2 IPS 1, yang merupakan kelas Gin, Isane, dan Oomaeda, dipegang oleh Pak Kaname, guru buta yang mengajar geografi.

Lalu kelas 2 IPS 2, yang merupakan kelas Keigo dan Tatsuki, dipegang oleh Pak Urahara, pengajar Ekonomi dan Akutansi.

**~~SHS~~**

_Next day, sebelum masuk kelas.._

"Ohayo, Rangiku-san! Ikaku-san!" sapa Hinamori pada 2 orang teman sekelasnya itu.

"Hey, Ohayo, Momo-chan!" balas Ikaku, lelaki botak itu, dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"Pagi, Hinamori-chan!" jawab Matsumoto.

"Minggu depan sepupuku akan pindah ke sekolah ini!" kata Hinamori riang.

"Sepupu? Yang mana?" tanya Matsumoto heran.

"Ada deh, pokoknya dia itu manis sekali!" jawab Hinamori.

"Kenapa dia pindah?"

"Nggak tau, kayaknya ikut pamanku pindah ke sini, deh!"

"Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Nanti kau lihat saja sendiri. Hehe." Jawab Hinamori lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Well, siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Hinamori? Kita lihat saja nanti. :D

*****TO BE CONTINUED*****

**Chapter 1 selesai!**

**Aduh, sebetulnya ide ini mendadak muncul ketika saya sedang bingung menentukan pairing yang akan jadi korban saya berikutnya. Hehe.**

**Trus sepertinya Shab akan lebih sering bikin fic yang bergenre humor (padahal dulu niatnya bikin romance).**

**Oke, setelah baca, jangan lupa review, ya!**

**Thankyou very much ^^**


	2. New Student, New Band

**SMA gokil**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own BLEACH. BLEACH is only belong to TITE KUBO's. Tapi saya selalu berharap kalo suatu saat Tite Kubo-san mengadopsi saya sebagai anaknya, biar bisa ngaku kalo BLEACH itu punya saya. Haha. *Di gampar oleh fansnya BLEACH*.**

**But, the story is 100% mine. ^^**

**Thankyou ya buat yang udah nge review chapter sebelumnyaa. :D**

**WARNING : OOC, gaje..**

**Now, let's this chapter begin..**

_Masih di kelas 2 IPA 1, pagi hari.._

"Sepupu? Yang mana?" tanya Matsumoto heran.

"Ada deh, pokoknya dia itu manis sekali!" jawab Hinamori.

"Kenapa dia pindah?"

"Nggak tau, kayaknya ikut pamanku pindah ke sini, deh!"

"Seperti apa orangnya?"

"Nanti kau lihat saja sendiri. Hehe." Jawab Hinamori lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Yaahh.. Hinamori-chan pelit nih.." kata Matsumoto, lalu memeluk Hinamori.

"Hyaa.. Ampun, Rangiku-san!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, bel berbunyi, dan masuklah guru fisika yang galak itu, pak Aizen. Pelajaran pertama di kelas 2 IPA 1 memang fisika. Pagi-pagi udah di suguhi pelajaran yang biasanya menjadi mata pelajaran paling sulit bagi murid-murid kelas ilmu pengetahuan alam.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" salam terdengar dari guru berambut klimis seperti Elvis Presley itu.

"Pagi, pak Aizen!" sahut kelas 2 IPA 1.

"Astaga.. Kenapa guru fisika nya pak Aizen?" ucap Matsumoto sweatdrop.

Matsumoto memang tidak terlalu menyukai pak Aizen, karena Aizen orangnya terlalu _strict_ dengan peraturan sekolah.

"Bukannya seluruh kelas 2 IPA di ajar oleh pak Aizen?" tanya Hinamori.

"Aku berharap guru fisika nya di ganti.."

"Hei, kalian berdua! Jangan ngobrol melulu!" kata Aizen pada Hinamori dan Matsumoto.

"Err.. Gomennasai, pak Aizen!" jawab Hinamori dan Matsumoto bersamaan.

"Dan kau yang berambut orange! Bukankah kau sudah kuperingatkan agar mengganti kemeja mu menjadi yang lebih longgar?" lanjut Aizen pada Matsumoto.

"Aah, Pak Aizen ga seru banget, sih? Begini aja udah bagus, kan?" protes Matsumoto.

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian! Besok kemeja mu harus sudah di ganti!"

Aizen memang orang yang tidak tanggung-tanggung kalau sudah menyangkut peraturan.

Matsumoto manyun, Hinamori Cuma bisa menenangkan Matsumoto saja.

**~~SHS~~**

_Break time.._

"Huah~~ Sedih juga ya, pelajarannya itu-itu saja!" ucap Ichigo.

Ichigo and the gang memang lagi nongkrong di kantin. Menikmati hari-hari baru sebagai murid kelas 2 SMA.

"Yah, nasib kita karena sudah memilih IPA.." jawab Kira menghela nafas.

"Hei, kalian!" jawab Gin menghampiri mereka, lalu duduk di sebelah Matsumoto.

Gin memang sudah lama memendam rasa terhadap Matsumoto, tapi Matsumoto nggak tertarik dengan orang seperti Gin. Ia sudah tahu Gin luar-dalam, karena mereka adalah teman sejak kelas 5 SD.

Sejak SMP, Gin begitu di gandrungi oleh kakak dan adik kelas. Merasa dirinya di perhatikan, Gin malah tebar pesona nggak jelas. Karena itu lah, Matsumoto jadi rada males sama Gin.

"Hei, Gin. Bagaimana pelajaran pertama mu?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak buruk juga. Biasa lah, anak IPS. Santai."

"Enak juga, ya."

**~~SHS~~**

_After the school.._

"Ayo pulang, Ichigo!" ucap Kaien, saudara kembar Ichigo.

"Oke, ayo semua nya," kata Ichigo.

"Ichigo enak bener sih, sekelas sama saudara kembarnya sendiri." Ucap Grimmjow.

"Wee.. Ngiri, ya?" jawab Ichigo lalu menjulurkan lidahnya para Grimmjow.

"Tch. Sialan."

"Udah lah, Ichigo. Jangan memancing perkelahian, deh!" sela Rukia. Rukia dan Kaien tahu banget, kalo Ichigo udah berantem sama Grimmjow, bakal makan waktu lama banget.

"Huumm.." gumam Ichigo nggak jelas.

Sampai di depan sekolah, terlihat mobil jeep besar yang mewah milik keluarga Rukia. Ya, keluarga Rukia memang kaya. Dan kakak dari Rukia, Byakuya, menjadi salah satu guru di Karakura High School.

"Sudah, ya, aku duluan!" kata Rukia lalu berlari ke mobilnya.

"Yo!" balas Ichigo melambaikan tangannya.

"Sudah ya, kami duluan!" ucap Nel, Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra melambaikan tangannya.

"Eh, tunggu! Aku ikut dengan kalian dong! Rumah kita 1 arah, kan!" kata Orihime pada mereka.

"Oh iya, ayo!" jawab Nel.

"Tch." Gumam Ulquiorra tidak jelas.

"Jangan pingsan lagi, Ulquiorra!" sahut Grimmjow dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek.

"Apaan, sih?" jawab Ulquiorra dengan wajah kusut kayak baju yang baru di jemur.

**~~SHS~~**

_One week later.._

Sepupu Hinamori benar-benar pindah ke Karakura High School.

Dan ternyata ia masuk ke kelas yang sama dengan Hinamori, Matsumoto dan Ikaku.

Anaknya pendek (Author di bankai sama yang punya nama), dengan rambut jigrak silver dan mata berwarna torquise.

"Perkenalkan, nama ku Toushiro Hitsugaya. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama!" ucap pemuda manis itu.

Koor terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kelas. Murid-murid kelas 2 IPA 1, terutama yang wanita, langsung kasak-kusuk melihat anak baru bernama Hitsugaya itu.

"Himamori-chan, itu kah sepupumu yang kau bicarakan minggu lalu?" tanya Matsumoto.

"He eh!" jawab Hinamori pendek. Tampak di wajah Hinamori, bahwa ia senang kalau ia sekelas dengan sepupu nya.

"Manis sekali!"

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Hehe.."

"Boleh ku kerjain, nggak?"

Sifat usil Matsumoto keluar lagi.

"Silahkan! Aku tidak akan marah, kok."

Wah, wah, rupa nya Hinamori juga berniat bersikap usil pada sepupu nya itu.

**~~SHS~~**

Hitsugaya langsung terkenal di angkatan mereka. Ya, wajar lah, karena wajah nya yang manis dan sifatnya yang 'cool', membuat orang lain jadi penasaran, penasaran boleh di peluk apa nggak (emangnya boneka?).

Gin, yang merasa pamornya kalah dengan Hitsugaya, langsung manyun.

"Ih, apa-apaan sih, murid baru yang bernama Hitsugaya itu? Baru masuk saja sudah menarik banyak perhatian dari angkatan kita." Kata Gin, yang saat ini sedang berkumpul dengan Ichigo and the gang.

"Emangnya kenapa sih, Gin? Kau ini tidak pernah berubah, ya? Sejak dulu, kalau kau kalah pamor dengan seseorang, selalu saja marah. Sudah lah, kapan kau akan membuang sikap kekanak-kanakan mu itu?" sahut Matsumoto.

Ih, sejak kapan Matsumoto jadi dewasa seperti itu? (Author di gorok sama Matsumoto).

"Dia itu sepupu ku, Gin!" kata Hinamori.

"Tch. Menyebalkan." Jawab Gin pendek.

"Sudahlah, dia memang jauh lebih menarik darimu, Gin." Kata Matsumoto menghela nafas.

Gin diam saja.

'Huh. Kenapa sih anak pendek itu harus pindah ke sekolah ini? Menyebalkan. Lihat saja nanti, aku akan mengalahkannya dalam hal apapun.' Batinnya.

**~~SHS~~**

Hari ini, tumben-tumbennya Ulquiorra tidak masuk sekolah.

Katanya sih, Ulquiorra sakit. Sakit gara-gara kehujanan.

"Schiffer-kun tidak masuk?" tanya Orihime heran.

"Iya, kemarin kita kehujanan waktu pulang dari toko kue. Mungkin kondisinya sedang tidak fit. Jadi hari ini dia sakit." Jawab Grimmjow.

"Begitu ya. Jenguk, yuk!" ucap Orihime.

"Hem? Kenapa kau begitu baik pada Ulquiorra, Inoue? Padahal dulu dia pernah berbuat jahat padamu?" tanya Rukia.

Ya, sewaktu kelas 10, awal masuk sebagai murid baru, Ulquiorra memang pernah berbuat jahat pada Inoue. Tapi, memang dasarnya Inoue yang terlalu baik, ia segera saja melupakan kejadian itu.

"Itu kan sudah lama, Rukia. Tidak baik menyimpan dendam lama-lama terhadap teman sendiri."

Yang lain menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Inoue. Inoue terlalu baik, sih.

**~~SHS~~**

"Konichiwa, Ulquiorra!" sapa Nel dari depan pintu apartemen Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra tinggal di sebuah apartemen elit di Karakura.

"Oh, konichiwa, minna.." jawab Ulquiorra ketika berjalan ke depan untuk menemui teman-temannya.

"Hei, demam mu parah, ya? Kok wajahmu jadi lebih merah dari yang kemaren?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Em.. Tidak juga, sepertinya. Mungkin aku akan kena demam berdarah – sebab sejak kemarin, di kulitku sudah ada bintik-bintik merah.."

"Hei, kalau kau kena demam berdarah, harus mendapat perawatan khusus, lho (lebai mode : ON)." Kata Orihime.

"Rumah sakit, rumah sakit.." kata Ichigo bersenandung.

"Tidak mau ke rumah sakit!" jawab Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra memang paling anti dengan rumah sakit. Dia parno terhadap jarum suntik dan teman-temannya.

"Tapi kalau keadaanmu tambah parah, gimana?" tanya Orihime.

"Ya mati aja sana kalo nggak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit!" sambung Grimmjow nggak jelas.

"Hush! Jangan ngomong gitu, ah!" kata Nel.

"Ya udah, besok di cek aja, kalo tambah parah, kita paksa dia ke rumah sakit!" ucap Ichigo.

"Nggak mau!" kata Ulquiorra cepat.

"Hey Ulqui, kau ini kan laki-laki, masa ke rumah sakit aja takut, sih?" tanya Rukia kesal.

"Schiffer-kun, dari pada penyakitmu tambah parah, lebih baik di cek ke rumah sakit, kan?" kata Orihime dengan sikap keibuannya.

"Err.." Ulquiorra langsung tidak bisa bicara.

Tidak ada yang bisa menolak sifat keibuan dari Orihime, walaupun itu adalah seorang yang sangat-sangat datar seperti Ulquiorra.

**~~SHS~~**

"Hei, Shiro-kun! Aku tidak menyangka akan sekelas denganmu!" ucap Hinamori.

Hitsugaya dan keluarganya memang sedang berkunjung ke rumah Hinamori.

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Shiro-kun', kasur basah!" jawab Hitsugaya agak kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa, sih? Rambutmu itu memang putih, kan?"

"Iya, tapi panggil dengan nama aja, kenapa?"

"Wee.. Tidak seru dong, kalo tidak ada panggilannya."

"Huh."

"Hehe.."

"Oh iya, kau bisa maen alat musik, tidak?"

"Alat musik? Aku bisa maen keyboard, memang kenapa?"

"Mau ada lomba band di Karakura, nih brosurnya!"

Hitsugaya menyerahkan sebuah brosur tentang lomba band yang akan diadakan kira-kira 2 bulan lagi.

"Lomba band? Memang kau mau jadi apa, Shiro-kun?"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku 'Shiro-kun!' Aku bisa jadi vokalisnya."

"Vokalis? Memang kau bisa nyanyi?"

"Bisa!"

"Coba, nyanyi!"

"_An empty street , An empty house _

_A hole inside my heart _

_I'm all alone _

_The rooms are getting smaller _

_I wonder how, I wonder why _

_I wonder where they are _

_The days we had _

_The songs we sang together _

_Oh yeah _

_And all my love _

_We're holding on forever _

_Reaching for the love that seems so far _

Chorus

_So I say it in a breath _

_Hope my dreams will take me there _

_Where the skies are blue _

_To see you once again my love _

_All the seas go coast to coast _

_Find the place I love the most _

_Where the fields are green _

_To see you once again my love._"

Hitsugaya menyanyikan 1 lagu dari Westlife, My love. Suara Hitsugaya terdengar merdu.

"Wah, suaramu bagus juga, Shiro-kun!" kata Hinamori terkagum-kagum.

"Iya lah, siapa dulu dong!" jawab Hitsugaya membanggakan dirinya.

"Huuu.."

"Siapa lagi yang bisa di ajak nge-band?"

"Humm.. Aku juga tidak tahu. Besok tanyain aja ke temen-temen sekelas."

"Oke."

**~~SHS~~**

"Ichi-nii! Kaien-nii! Waktunya makan malam!" teriak Yuzu dari dapur.

"Iya, sebentar!"jawab Ichigo dari kamarnya.

"Asik, hari ini chicken teriyaki!" teriak Kaien lalu berlari ke ruang makan.

"Ih, Kaien-nii kebiasaan deh, jangan lari-lari di dalam rumah seperti itu, kenapa, sih?" ucap Karin agak kesal.

"Maaf, Karin, aku sudah lapar sekali~" jawab Kaien.

"Humm." Gumam Karin tidak jelas.

"Tumben hari ini bikin yang agak mewah sedikit?" Tanya ayah mereka, Isshin Kurosaki.

"Yah, sesekali kan tidak apa-apa." Ucap Yuzu.

**~~SHS~~**

"Ran-chan." Panggil Gin - yang saat ini sedang berjalan pulang bersama dengan Matsumoto.

"Hemm?" jawab Matsumoto singkat. Dia sedang tidak mood untuk diajak berbicara.

"Makan malam dulu, yuk. Mau ga?"

"Haduh, Gin, lagi tengah bulan begini, lagi ga ada uang nih.."

"Aku yang traktir deh."

"Nggak ah. Mending uangmu di simpen aja, Gin. Daripada dipake buat makan di luar?"

Lagi-lagi, sejak kapan Matsumoto jadi dewasa? (Author kena gorok untuk yang kedua kali nya).

"Baiklah."

**~~SHS~~**

Esok hari nya..

"Eehh? Lomba band?" tanya Matsumoto heran.

"Iya. Tuh Shiro-kun ngajakin nge-band." Jawab Hinamori.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku Shiro-kun!" ucap Hitsugaya yang tiba-tiba udah berada di belakang mereka.

"Shiro-kun?" tanya Matsumoto heran.

"Iya, kau lihat saja rambutnya yang berwarna putih itu, Rangiku-san." Kata Hinamori sambil cekikikan.

"Silver, bukan putih!" protes Hitsugaya.

"Ah, mau silver kek, mau putih, kek, wajahmu tetap manis, kok!" ucap Matsumoto santai.

"Udah biasa, lagipula wajahku memang manis, kok!" jawab Hitsugaya nyengir.

"Iiihh.. Anak baru kok GR banget, sihhh..." kata Matsumoto, lalu mencubit pipi Hitsugaya dengan gemas.

"Hyaa.. Oh iya, siapa namamu?"

"Rangiku. Rangiku Matsumoto."

"Oke, Matsumoto, lepaskan tanganmu dari pipiku. Bisa-bisa bibirku dower gara-gara kau cubit seperti itu.."

"Hei, tumben sekali ada yang memanggilku dengan nama belakangku." Lalu Matsumoto melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Hitsugaya.

"Iya, sejak dulu, aku memanggil nama teman-temanku dengan nama belakangnya.." ucap Hitsugaya.

"Oh, begitu.."

"Hei, suaramu itu tinggi sekali, bisa nyanyi tidak?"

"Sedikit. Memang kenapa?"

"Coba, deh!"

"_Di saat kau berjalan_

_Di depan rumahku_

_Penuh gaya_

_Tersita pandanganku hingga ku terpesona_

_Siapakah dirimu hatiku ingin tau, segera_

_Siapakah namamu, dimana rumahmu_

_Sebutkanlah_

_Kuingin berkenalan, Terimalah salamku_

_Gayamu dan wajahmu Terbawa dalam mimpi_

_Diriku, dimabuk asmara_

_Hati yang berbunga,_

_Kala pandangan pertama_

_Oh Tuhan tolonglah,_

_Aku cinta, aku cinta dia_"

Weits, lagu nya Gita Gutawa, tuh.

"Bagian akhirnya sedikit meleset, tuh."

"Suaraku tidak setinggi itu, Imut!"

"Cape, deh!"

"Ah, ya sudah lah, kau jadi vokalis bersamaku, ya? Aku butuh seseorang bersuara sopran untuk menjadi vokalis."

"Heee? Serius?"

"Iya!"

"Baiklah."

"Yeeyy, Rangiku-san!" teriak Hinamori lalu memeluk Matsumoto.

"Siapa drummer nya?"

"Nggak tahu, belom ketemu."

"Siapa yang pegang gitar listrik?"

"Kaga tau juga. Hehehe. Orang baru mau di cari, kok!" jawab Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto sweatdrop.

"Nanti akan kutanyakan pada yang lain!" ucap Hinamori.

Well, siapa yang akan jadi drummer dan pemegang gitar listriknya? Liat saja nanti. :3

*****TO BE CONTIUNUED*****

**Huee..**

**Agak tersendat nihh.. DX**

**Lalu, berhubung Shab abis baca BLEACH manga chapter 416, Shab berencana untuk membuat hubungan Gin dengan Matsumoto sedikit membaik.. Hehe. ^^v**

**Oke, jangan lupa review ya, kalo udah baca!**

**Kalo ada typo, let me know, please. :D**


	3. The first practise

**SMA gokil**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own BLEACH. BLEACH is only belong to TITE KUBO's. Hueee, TITE KUBO-sama, kapan sih BLEACH akan tamat, dan seperti apakah, endingnya? *Di timpuk oleh TITE KUBO.* Hwehehehe.**

**But, the story is 100% mine. ^^d**

**WARNING : OOC, gaje.**

**Thankyou buat yang udah nge-review 2 chapter sebelumnya!**

"Hei, kalian setuju tidak, kalau Gin yang jadi drummernya?" Tanya Matsumoto. Dia teringat kalau Gin pernah belajar bermain drum waktu SMP.

"Emang dia mau?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Kan belom ditanyain? Ntar pulang sekolah, akan aku tanyakan padanya." Jawab Matsumoto.

"Tapi, Rangiku-san.. Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan gayanya yang sombong itu.." ucap Hinamori.

"Tenang saja, Hinamori-chan! Aku yang akan menjadi 'pawang' dari serigala sombong itu!" kata Matsumoto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Baiklah.." jawab Hinamori pendek, karena guru biologi mereka – pak Byakuya, sudah masuk ke dalam kelas mereka.

**~~SHS~~**

_After the school.._

Matsumoto, Hinamori dan Hitsugaya berjalan mencari Gin, di tempat biasa mereka berkumpul.

"Gin!" panggil Matsumoto.

"Hei, Ran-chan. Ada apa?" tanya Gin, yang saat itu sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Gin, kau mau tidak, kalau jadi drummer di bandku?"

"Heh? Emang kamu punya band?"

"Baru saja dibentuk tadi pagi dengan kedua teman sekelasku ini!" jawab Matsumoto antusias, lalu memeluk Hinamori serta teman baru nya itu, Hitsugaya.

"He.. Hei.. Matsumoto.." kata Hitsugaya sedikit kehabisan nafas, karena belum terbiasa menerima perlakuan Matsumoto yang seperti itu. Kalo Hinamori sih, sepertinya sudah biasa, tuh.

"Ups, sorry." Ucap Matsumoto sambil nyengir.

Gin yang melihat Hitsugaya, langsung cemberut.

"Wajahmu itu loh, Gin, kagak bisa biasa, ya?" lanjut Matsumoto.

"Hmm.." Jawab Gin singkat.

**At Gin's POV.**

WHAT? Ran-chan gue udah maen di ambil aja sama anak cebol itu. Kalo gue biarin terus, lama-lama, calon cewek gue beneran di ambil, neh! Tapi, nggak mungkin kan gue misahin mereka berdua semudah itu? Oke, gue bakal gabung di band mereka buat misahin tuh anak baru dengan Ran-chan.

**Back to normal POV**

"Baiklah," lanjut Gin.

"Yeeyy.. Makasih, Gin!" kata Matsumoto.

"Yeah, sama-sama."

**~~SHS~~**

"Ichigo!" teriak Hinamori ketika melihat Ichigo dan Kaien akan pulang ke rumah mereka.

"Hey, Hina-chan. Ada apa?" jawab Ichigo.

"Jadi bassis di band ku, yaa?"

"Tumben ada yang ngajakin aku nge band. Udah lama aku nggak maen bass. Tapi boleh lah, emang kenapa, kok tahu-tahu ngajakin nge band aja?"

"Mau ada lomba band~"

"Kapan?"

"2 bulan lagi."

"Okeh! Aku akan gabung dengan bandmu. See you!"

"Yoo.."

**~~SHS~~**

"Ulquiorra!" panggil Grimmjow dari depan apartemen Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra memang belum sembuh dari sakitnya, malah makin parah.

"Hey, minna.." jawab Ulquiorra yang kelihatan makin madesu.

"Ih, wajahmu makin merah aja, sih? Kayaknya kau beneran harus di bawa ke rumah sakit, deh! Nanti tambah parah, loh!" kata Ichigo begitu melihat wajah Ulquiorra yang semakin memerah karena demamnya.

"Nggak mau! 2 hari yang lalu kan aku udah bilang, nggak mau ke rumah sakit!" kata Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra ngotot banget sih, nggak mau ke rumah sakit. Padahal sakitnya udah makin parah aja.

"Kau mau mati di sini, ya?" kata Grimmjow pendek. Grimmjow kejam juga, nyumpahin Ulquiorra mati.

"Nggak lah! Jangan nyumpahin gitu, dong!"

"Schiffer-kun, ke rumah sakit, ya? Nanti sakitmu makin parah, terus malah nggak bisa di sembuhin.." kata Orihime lembut.

"Tapi.. Tapi.."

"Haduh Ulquiorra, kau ini cowok, bukan, sih? Masa sebegitu takutnya sama rumah sakit? Kau nggak bakal di apa-apain, kok!" ucap Nel.

"Dari pada kamu tambah parah kalo nggak di rawat? Ayo lah, Schiffer-kun.." lanjut Orihime, masih dengan nada sabarnya. Duh, baiknya Orihime!

"Baiklah.." jawab Ulquiorra dengan nada pasrah.

"Nah, begitu, dong.."

Ya, sekali lagi, memang tidak ada yang bisa menolak sifat baiknya Inoue.

_-At Karakura Hospital-_

Ternyata Ulquiorra terserang demam berdarah, dan sudah lumayan parah sehingga harus di opname di rumah sakit.

"Aah! Aku nggak mau kalo harus sampe tinggal di rumah sakit mengerikan ini gara-gara demam berdarah!" kata Ulquiorra.

"Heh Ulquiorra, penyakitmu itu udah parah! Turuti saja apa kata dokter, kan beres! Kami bakal selalu dateng nemenin kamu, kok!" jawab Nel yang udah kesel karena sifat Ulquiorra yang kekanak-kanakkan itu.

"Tapi aku nggak suka sama jarum suntik, infus dan teman-temannya!"

"Heh, demam berdarah itu kan penyakit yang serius, kau nggak mau kan, semakin hari badanmu semakin lemah gara-gara tuh penyakit?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Nggak mau.."

"Ya sudah, sekarang di opname aja, ya?" sambung Rukia.

"Ba.. Baiklah.."

Pada akhirnya, Ulquiorra pun mau di opname di rumah sakit.

Teman-temannya pun menemani Ulquiorra yang terpaksa harus di rawat di rumah sakit karena demam berdarahnya yang sudah parah.

Dan untungnya keadaan Ulquiorra membaik dengan cepat setelah di rawat.

**~~SHS~~**

Hari-hari yang dilalui oleh murid-murid Karakura High School pun terasa sangat cepat. Hitsugaya, yang merupakan anak baru di Karakura High School, menunjukkan prestasi yang cemerlang. Sebulan sudah berlalu setelah Hitsugaya pindah.

"Hoi Matsumoto, Hinamori." Panggil Hitsugaya pada 2 personel band yang sekelas dengannya itu.

"Hem?" jawab Matsumoto pendek. Moodnya sedang pergi entah kemana.

"Kapan mau latihan buat lomba? 1 Bulan lagi, loh!"

"Emang mau nyanyi lagu apa?" tanya Hinamori.

"Kalian tahu High School Musical nggak?" kata Hitsugaya, balik nanya.

"Tau, emang kenapa?" sahut Matsumoto dan Hinamori barengan.

"Ku pikir lagu '_The start is something new_' dari High School Musical bisa dipake."

"Oh, lagu yang awal-awal itu, bukan?"

"Iya."

"Di cari lagu plus textnya dulu. Emang kapan mau latihan?"

"Ntar sore, pulang sekolah, gimana?"

"Mau latihan di mana?"

"Di kuburan! Ya di rumahku, lah!"

"Di mana?"

"Tuh tanya Hinamori!"

"Emang kau tahu, Hinamori?"

"Em.. Tahu sih, walau jalannya masih lupa-lupa inget."

Matsumoto sweatdrop.

"Ya sudah lah, nanti bareng aja." Kata Hitsugaya akhirnya.

**~~SHS~~**

"Gin, Ichigo!" panggil Hinamori ketika ia melihat kedua orang itu akan beranjak pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

"Hmm?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah kusut.

"Apaan?" tanya Gin cuek.

"Latihan buat lomba band yu!"

"Di mana?" ucap Ichigo.

"Di rumah Shiro-kun!" jawab Hinamori dengan semangatnya.

"Sudah ku bilang – jangan panggil aku 'Shiro-kun'!" protes Hitsugaya.

"Tapi panggilan itu kan lucu," sanggah Matsumoto.

"Ah berisik kau, Matsumoto." Kata Hitsugaya menghela nafas.

"Sekarang, ya?" tanya Gin.

"Iya." Jawab Hitsugaya pendek.

"Baiklah! Kaien, kau pulang saja duluan. Katakan pada Karin dan Yuzu kalau aku pulang terlambat." Kata Ichigo, setelah berpaling pada Kaien.

"Oke!" ucap Kaien lalu segera melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

Gin diam saja, tapi ia juga ikut dalam latihan perdana mereka.

_-At Hitsugaya's Home- _

"Wah, alat musik di rumahmu lengkap juga ya, Shiro-kun!" komentar Hinamori ketika mereka masuk ke ruangan khusus alat musik. Ya, mungkin semacam studio untuk latihan band, gitu.

"Hehe. Ayahku tahu kalau aku seneng nyanyi dan bermain musik. Jadi, walau kami baru saja pindah ke sini, ayah langsung membuatkan ruangan ini untukku." Jawab Hitsugaya.

"Tak ku sangka kau senang bermain musik, Imut!" sambung Matsumoto.

"Ini lagi, manggil dengan nama panggilan baru. Aneh-aneh aja kau, Matsumoto." Ucap Hitsugaya.

"Hey pendek, memang kau bisa memainkan ini semua?" tanya Gin kejam.

"He.. Hei, Gin. Jangan begitu, dong!" sanggah Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya menatap Gin dengan sinis.

"Tentu saja. Emang kenapa?" jawab Hitsugaya dengan sinis.

Ichigo _speechless_. Gak tau harus ngomong apa.

Pertengkaran antara Gin dan Hitsugaya hampir saja berlangsung, kalau tidak di tahan oleh Matsumoto.

"Udah, udah, kalian berdua! Gin, udah deh, kamu jangan bikin masalah!" kata Matsumoto. Ia tahu banget kebiasaan Gin kalau udah nggak suka sama seseorang.

"Tch." Ucap Gin singkat.

.

.

"Ayah pulang!" ucap sebuah suara dari luar, yang ternyata adalah ayah dari Hitsugaya, Ukitake Jushiro. Hitsugaya memang tidak punya ibu lagi.

"Ayah, hari ini teman-temanku datang untuk latihan band.." kata Hitsugaya menghampiri ayahnya yang baru pulang.

"Oh, baiklah!" jawab sang ayah lalu mengedarkan senyumannya pada teman-teman Hitsugaya.

.

.

"Wah, ternyata kau mendapatkan rambut putihmu itu dari ayahmu, ya!" kata Ichigo ketika melihat ayah Hitsugaya masuk ke kamarnya.

"Silver, bukan putih!" sanggah Hitsugaya protes.

"Sama aja!" balas Ichigo.

"Tapi rambut jigrakmu itu dapet dari mana?" tanya Matsumoto heran.

"Ah, kalau rambutku di panjangin, ntar juga sama kayak ayah." Jawab Hitsugaya kalem.

"Ooh."

"Udah ah, ayo kita mulai latihan!"

"Hei, itu lagu nya gimana?"

"Cari dulu!"

Well, pada akhirnya acara latihan pun di mulai.

Ternyata sinkronisasi suara Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto tidaklah mudah. Salah satu alasannya, karena mereka berdua belum pernah bernyanyi duet.

"Matsumoto, tempo nya jangan terlalu cepat!" itu lah salah satu protes Hitsugaya pada Matsumoto ketika suara mereka tidak sinkron dengan lagunya.

"Hey, itu terlalu lambat, kan?" protes Matsumoto.

"Ayo, ulang dulu, deh!"

Padahal itu baru suaranya aja, belom digabung dengan drum dan bass nya.

Tapi, sebagai sesama vokalis, sepertinya kedekatan mereka akan dengan cepat bertumbuh.

Yah, Gin makin di panas-panasin deh, sama kedekatan mereka berdua.

'Ih, gue salah nggak sih, gabung ke grup band ini? Kayaknya niat gue buat misahin mereka berdua nggak bakal terlaksana, deh.' Batin Gin.

.

.

Tak terasa, waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 8 malam.

"Ah, pulang dulu, yuk! Udah malem, nih!" ucap Hinamori ketika melihat jam tangannya.

"Oh iya! Baiklah, ayo pulang!" sambung Ichigo.

.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa kalau pulang malam sendirian?" tanya Hitsugaya pada Matsumoto dan Hinamori. Yah, karena sudah malam, kejahatan pada wanita akan meningkat.

"Tidak apa-apa! Sudah, ya! See you!" jawab Hinamori lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Hitsugaya, Gin dan Ichigo, yang akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

_Tapi, di tengah jalan.._

Hinamori dan Matsumoto di hadang oleh sekelompok preman.

"Hey cewek, kok malem-malem jalan berdua aja, nih?" ucap salah satu anggota geng itu, yang sepertinya adalah pentolan di kelompok itu.

"Tch. Mau apa kalian?" tanya Matsumoto tajam.

"Rangiku-san?" bisik Hinamori pendek.

"Tenang saja, Hinamori! Mereka tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada kita, kok!" balas Matsumoto.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut dengan kami dulu?" tanya seorang anggota yang lain, lalu mendekati kedua gadis manis ini.

"Jangan deket-deket!" kata Matsumoto sedikit berteriak.

"Ih, kamu cantik-cantik kok galak, sih?" kata preman itu, berniat mencolek Matsumoto.

Dengan cepat Matsumoto menangkis tangan nakal itu.

"Kalau begitu, kamu saja yang ikut dengan kami, ya?" kata preman ketiga pada Hinamori.

"Nggak!" jawab Hinamori, tajam.

"Kalau mereka tidak mau di ajak baik-baik, kita paksa aja!" teriak beberapa preman yang tersisa.

Well, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Kita lihat saja, nanti~ :3

*****TO BE CONTINUED*****

**Nyuuu.. Ternyata ide itu datangnya pas akhir-akhir, ya!**

**Awalnya agak susah nyari plot yang pas buat chapter ini.**

**Oh iya, Shab mau minta pendapat dong, enaknya panggilan Matsumoto buat Hitsugaya, apa, ya? Yang unik, gitu. :D**

**Soalnya kalo di anime/manga, kan panggilannya 'taichou!'**

**Kalo sekarang, kan status mereka temen sekelas.**

**Thankyou buat yang udah nge review!**

**See you! ^^v**


	4. Martial Arts

**SMA gokil**

**DISCLAIMER : BLEACH bukan punya saya. BLEACH Cuma milik Tite kubo-san seorang! Saya Cuma minjem karakternya aja, kok! Kecuali kalo Tite Kubo mengangkat saya sebagai anaknya. Hehe. :D**

**But, the story is 100% mine.**

**WARNING : agak OOC, gaje, abal, dst.**

**Thankyou buat yang udah nge review! :3**

**Shab akan selalu seneng menerima saran, kritik, review yang masuk.**

**Trus, pertanyaan reviewer mengenai nasib Matsumoto dan Hinamori akan terjawab di chapter ini~ ^^**

**So, just read and review..**

"Hey cewek, kok malem-malem jalan berdua aja, nih?" ucap salah satu anggota geng itu, yang sepertinya adalah pentolan di kelompok itu.

"Tch. Mau apa kalian?" tanya Matsumoto tajam.

"Rangiku-san?" bisik Hinamori pendek.

"Tenang saja, Hinamori! Mereka tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada kita, kok!" balas Matsumoto.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut dengan kami dulu?" tanya seorang anggota yang lain, lalu mendekati kedua gadis manis ini.

"Jangan deket-deket!" kata Matsumoto sedikit berteriak.

"Ih, kamu cantik-cantik kok galak, sih?" kata preman itu, berniat mencolek Matsumoto.

Dengan cepat Matsumoto menangkis tangan nakal itu.

"Kalau begitu, kamu saja yang ikut dengan kami, ya?" kata preman ketiga pada Hinamori.

"Nggak!" jawab Hinamori, tajam.

"Kalau mereka tidak mau di ajak baik-baik, kita paksa aja!" teriak beberapa preman yang tersisa.

Para preman itu semakin mendekat dan berniat untuk membawa paksa Matsumoto dan Hinamori.

Naluri bertarung Matsumoto keluar, dan segera saja ia mengeluarkan jurus Tae Kwon Do andalannya.

"Hiaa..t!" tendangan pertama mengenai perut salah satu preman.

"Awas, kau!" teriak preman yang lain, dan menyerang Matsumoto dari belakang.

"Rangiku-san! Awas!" ucap Hinamori lalu berlari dan mengunci gerakan preman itu – yang berniat menyerang Matsumoto – dengan jurus Aikido yang pernah ia pelajari sewaktu duduk di bangkus SMP.

"Thanks, Hinamori!" kata Matsumoto lalu menyerang preman yang tersisa dengan tendangan mautnya.

Namun, ternyata ada salah satu dari penjahat itu yang membawa sebilah pisau, dan pisau itu berhasil merobek kulit lengan kiri Matsumoto. Luka yang di hasilkan cukup lebar.

"Argh. Sial!" teriak Matsumoto, lalu memberikan _Eolgol chagi_* yang kemudian mengenai kepala sang preman.

Preman-preman nakal itu, berhasil dikalahkan oleh Hinamori dan Matsumoto, 2 orang gadis manis yang ternyata sangar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rangiku-san?" Tanya Hinamori ketika melihat darah terus mengucur dari lengan kiri Matsumoto.

"Aku.. tidak.. apa.. apa.." jawab Matsumoto terengah-engah. Ia merasa lemas sekali ketika melakukan tendangan terakhir.

Rupanya darah yang dihasilkan dari luka itu lumayan banyak.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Lukamu itu cukup lebar dan darah yang dikeluarkan banyak. Akan kubantu kau sampai rumah." Ucap Hinamori lalu memapah Matsumoto pulang. Untunglah rumah mereka berdekatan, dan tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kejadian.

.

.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa kok, Hinamori. Terima kasih, ya!" kata Matsumoto lalu memberikan sebuah 'pelukan' maut ke Hinamori. Lengan kirinya sudah di perban, sehingga darahnya pun berhenti mengucur.

"Sama-sama. Hehehe. Oh iya, Rangiku-san, aku tidak tahu kalau kau jago Tae Kwon Do. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya." Ucap Hinamori.

"Sekarang aku memegang sabuk hitam, _Dan_ 3. Hehe. Gin saja tidak tahu kalau aku ikut Tae Kwon Do sejak SD, padahal kami sudah berteman lama. Memang aku tidak pernah memperlihatkan keahlian bela diriku di depan teman-teman sekolahku, makanya tidak pernah ada yang tahu." Jelas Matsumoto lalu nyengir kuda.

"Oh, begitu. Pantas saja.."

"Oh iya Hinamori, kau sendiri bisa bela diri, kan? Yang kau gunakan tadi? Aikido, kah?"

"Iya, Aikido. Hehehe. Aku pernah ikut Aikido waktu SMP, sebelum aku pindah ke Karakura.."

"Tak ku sangka, cewek manis sepertimu bisa Aikido!"

"Ah, aku sendiri tidak terlalu ahli, kok! Rangiku-san sendiri, ahli dalam Tae Kwon Do."

"Jangan merendah begitu, dong!"

"Tidak kok! Hehe. Tapi, setahuku, yang ikut Tae Kwon Do itu, betis nya jadi besar?"

"Setahuku juga begitu. Tapi nggak tahu nih, kaki ku segini-segini aja!"

Dan mereka berdua pun tertawa.

"Rangiku-san, aku pulang dulu, ya! Sudah malam, ibu pasti mencariku." Kata Hinamori berpamitan.

"Oke, see you!"

**~~SHS~~**

"Pagi, semua!" sapa Matsumoto pada teman-temannya.

"Pagi, Rangiku-san!" balas Hinamori.

Yah, walaupun rumah mereka dekat, Matsumoto jarang berangkat bareng dengan Hinamori. Entah apa alasan yang digunakan oleh mereka berdua untuk tidak berangkat bersama.

"Hei Rangiku-san, tangan kiri mu kenapa, tuh?" Tanya Ikkaku waktu melihat lengan kiri Matsumoto yang dibalut perban.

"Ehm, tidak, kemaren ada masalah sedikit waktu perjalanan pulang." Jawab Matsumoto sambil nyengir.

"Jangan-jangan kau baru saja menyatakan cintamu pada anak baru itu ya? Tapi di tolak, makanya, sewaktu perjalanan pulang dari rumahnya, kau berusaha untuk bunuh diri dengan melukai lenganmu sendiri." Timpal Ayasegawa, yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelah Ikkaku.

"Dasar Yumichika, kalau mau bunuh diri, yang dipotong kan urat nadi di pergelangan tangan, bukan di lengan!" sahut Hinamori mendengar kelemotan Ayasegawa.

Matsumoto dan Ikkaku hanya tertawa.

"Hei, ada yang membicarakan aku?" Tanya sebuah suara yang ternyata adalah Hitsugaya.

"Ih Shiro-kun GR!" sahut Hinamori.

"Hei, Snowy hair~!" sapa Matsumoto kepada pemuda pendek itu.

"Panggilan baru lagi.." desah Hitsugaya pendek.

"Hehehe." Kata Matsumoto cengengesan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, lengan kiri mu kenapa, Matsumoto? Seingatku, waktu kau dan Hinamori pulang dari rumahku tadi malam, perban itu belum menempel di tanganmu?" Tanya Hitsugaya – yang merupakan orang kedua setelah Ikkaku yang menanyakan perihal perban yang membalut lengan Matsumoto.

"Ih, kalian berdua ngapain di rumah Hitsugaya malam-malam?" Tanya Ikkaku.

"Latihan band!" jawab Hitsugaya, Matsumoto dan Hinamori bersamaan. Mereka tahu kebiasaan berpikir Ikkaku yang terkadang aneh.

"Ooohh.. Kirain ngapain.." ucap Ikkaku sambil cengengesan.

"Haahh.. Baiklah, ku ceritakan sedikit. Kemaren, waktu aku dan Hinamori baru pulang dari rumah Snowy hair ini –"

"Namaku bukan Snowy hair!" sela Hitsugaya.

"Ih, kan lucu~" protes Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya sweatdrop, yang laen ketawa.

"Oke, lanjut!" kata Ikkaku, kayak sutradara film-film bokep (?).

"Lanjut. Waktu kemaren aku sedang jalan pulang bareng Hinamori, sekelompok preman mencegat kami. Lumayan banyak, sih. Untungnya kami selamat, tapi lengan kiriku ini berhasil dilukai oleh salah seorang preman yang membawa senjata tajam." Jelas Matsumoto singkat.

"Selamat? Ada yang menolong kalian?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Rangiku-san ahli Tae Kwon Do!" jawab Hinamori cepat.

"Hah? Rangiku-san ahli apa?" Tanya Ayasegawa dengan polosnya. Duh, lemot amat sih ni cowok 'cantik'.

"Tae Kwon Do, Ayasegawa." Jawab Ikkaku menghela nafas.

"Oohh.." ucap Ayasegawa pendek.

"Ah, Hinamori juga bisa Aikido, kok!" kata Matsumoto merendah.

"Kau sabuk apa, Matsumoto?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Hitam. Dan 3." Jawab Matsumoto singkat, tapi sambil cengengesan.

"Waw. Udah lama ikut Tae Kwon Do ya, Rangiku-san?" Tanya Ikkaku.

"He eh!"

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka, gadis manis seperti kalian berdua, ternyata jago bela diri!" ucap Ikkaku.

Hinamori dan Matsumoto cengengesan nggak jelas.

"Hanya untuk jaga-jaga, siapa tahu kejadian kayak tadi malam akan terjadi lagi." Kata Matsumoto.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa Tae Kwon Do sejak lama, Rangiku-san." Sela Ikkaku.

Ikkaku dan Matsumoto saling kenal sejak SMP kelas 2.

"Gin yang merupakan temanku sejak SD saja, tidak tahu kalau aku ikut Tae Kwon Do, Ikkaku. Aku memang tidak pernah menunjukkannya pada teman-temanku."

"Dan kau, Hinamori. Wajahmu itu sama sekali tidak mengindikasikan kalau kau bisa salah satu bela diri." Sambung Ayasegawa.

"Don't judge the book by it's cover!" jawab Hinamori sambil mengacungkan kedua jarinya membentuk peace.

"Sudah ah, nanti dilanjutkan lagi, tuh guru sinting udah dateng!" kata Ikkaku sambil menunjuk ke guru kimia mereka, pak Mayuri, yang sudah meletakkan buku nya di atas meja.

"Iih, kok _on time_ banget sih, tu guru!" keluh Matsumoto.

**~~SHS~~**

_After the school.._

Ichigo, Rukia, dan teman-temannya yang lain sedang berkumpul untuk membahas rencana _weekend_.

"Ih, lengan kiri mu kenapa, Rangiku-san?" Tanya Rukia ketika melihat lengan Matsumoto yang dibalut perban.

"Nyuu.. Kau adalah orang ke 10 yang menanyakan tanganku ini, Rukia.." kata Matsumoto sweatdrop. Yah, rupanya perban di lengan kiri Matsumoto cukup mengundang pertanyaan dari teman-teman dekatnya.

"Kemarin waktu kami baru pulang dari rumah Shiro-kun, kami di hadang beberapa orang preman dan rupa nya Rangiku-san adalah ahli Ta–" jawab Hinamori terputus karena mulutnya dibekap oleh Matsumoto. Rupanya Matsumoto tidak ingin teman-temannya tahu kalau ia bisa Tae Kwon Do. Yah, selaen Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hitsugaya dan Hinamori tentu nya.

"Err.. Pokoknya ada deh, yang menolong kami!" kata Matsumoto melanjutkan kalimat Hinamori yang terpotong.

"Maaf, Rangiku-san! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tak mau rahasia mu itu di ketahui!" bisik Hinamori pada Matsumoto.

"Tidak apa kok, Hinamori!" jawab Matsumoto sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, lanjut ke topic awal!" kata Gin layaknya ketua OSIS.

"Jadi, kita mau pergi ke mana, nih?" Tanya Ichigo lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke arah teman-temannya.

"Ke mall? Makan-makan, gitu?" kata Renji, memberikan usul yang pertama.

"Bosen tau, baboon!" protes Arronierro.

"Hei, emang aku seperti baboon, ya?" keluh Renji.

"IYA!" sahut yang lain.

Renji langsung pundung di pojok kantin.

"Renji, Renji, udah, jangan nangis! Wajahmu tambah jelek kalau kau nangis gitu!" kata Grimmjow. Yang lain pun tertawa.

Akhirnya Renji balik lagi ke tempat duduk bersama teman-temannya.

"Belajar, ngerjain PR, nyiapin diri buat minggu berikutnya.." saran Nanao, yang kemudian langsung mendapat _death glare_ dari yang lain.

"Eh iya, maaf." Lanjut Nanao dengan wajah merah.

"Taman ria!" kata Matsumoto.

"Hei, sepertinya itu ide yang bagus! Yang laen setuju nggak?" timpal Ichigo.

"Boleh. Udah lama aku nggak ke taman ria!" seru Rukia.

"Oke!" tambah Isane.

"Baiklah. Aku juga ikut!" ucap Gin.

"Mana aja boleh!" lanjut Ulquiorra.

Dan di putuskan lah, mereka akan ke taman ria di salah satu sudut kota Karakura, hari sabtu.

**~~SHS~~**

_Sore hari menjelang malam, di dojo** tempat Matsumoto berlatih – dan mengajar juga, sebetulnya.._

"Senior sabuk merah! Ayo ajarin juniornya! Tendangan dasarnya masih ada yang salah, tuh!" kata Matsumoto yang merupakan salah satu staff pengajar di situ.

"Hai!" jawab TaeKwonDo–in*** yang menyandang sabuk merah.

Ya, memang tidak mudah untuk menciptakan seorang ahli bela diri yang bagus. Teori memang mudah, tapi pada kenyataannya, itu cukup sulit untuk dilakukan.

"Rangiku-san," panggil sebuah suara yang merupakan teman berlatih Matsumoto, Chad. Chad pun sudah menyandang sabuk hitam, _dan_ 4.

"Hmm?" jawab Matsumoto pendek.

"Hari sudah hampir malam, bagaimana kalau kita sudahi saja latihan hari ini? Ku dengar, kejahatan meningkat akhir-akhir ini."

Terlihat Matsumoto berpikir beberapa saat.

"Kau benar, Chad. Kalau pulang terlalu malam, nanti malah berbahaya."

Yah, latihan pada hari-hari sekolah memang kurang efektif, karena sebagian besar waktu mereka digunakan untuk sekolah.

"Semua! 5 menit lagi latihan berakhir! Lalu setelah itu, langsung pulang, ya! Kejahatan semakin meningkat akhir-akhir ini!" teriak Matsumoto pada seluruh juniornya itu.

.

.

"_Tet, tet, tet.."_

Ponsel Matsumoto berbunyi ketika ia baru sampai di rumahnya.

_From : Snowy Hair_

'_Matsumoto, lagu yang buat lomba, di coba terus, ya! Lomba nya bentar lagi, loh. Aku udah ngasih tahu Hinamori buat nyari kunci keyboardnya, dan sudah kuminta Hinamori untuk memberi tahu Ichigo mengenai masalah ini. Kau beritahu Gin, ya? Aku nggak punya nomor ponselnya. Thankyou, Matsu.'_

'_Oke!'_ balas Matsumoto singkat.

Matsumoto segera menelepon teman sejak SD nya itu dari telepon rumah. Gin mengangkat pada deringan ke 2.

"_Moshi-moshi, Ran-chan. Ada apa?_" terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

"Yo, Gin. Emm.. Aku baru teringat sesuatu, bisa kah kau mencari kunci nada yang pas untuk lagu band kita?"

"_Jangan bilang kau di minta oleh anak pendek itu?_"

"T.. Tidak kok. Aku sendiri baru teringat akan masalah ini ketika akan melatih vokalku."

Matsumoto nggak mau menambah masalah antara Gin dan Hitsugaya.

"_Emm.. Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi pulang sekolah kau tidak langsung pulang, ya?_"

"Tidak, aku ada perlu sedikit. Hehe. Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"_Tadi aku melihatmu berbelok ke arah lain, jadi kupikir kau pasti pergi ke suatu tempat._"

"Begitu, kah? Baiklah, sudah dulu, ya. Aku harus mandi dan makan malam. See you, Gin."

"_Oke._"

Klek. Sambungan telepon pun di putus.

**~~SHS~~**

"Rukia," panggil sebuah suara yang begitu anggun milik Byakuya, kakak dari Rukia serta guru biologi di SMA Karakura.

"Ya, nii-sama?" Tanya Rukia menoleh. Ia sedang mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan rumah yang belum sempat ia selesaikan.

"Hari sabtu besok, kau ada acara dengan teman-temanmu tidak? Aku berencana ingin mengajakmu pergi keluar kota."

"Yaa, nii-sama.. Aku sudah ada janji dengan teman-temanku akan pergi ke taman ria. Minggu depan saja, bisa tidak?"

"Begitu, ya. Baiklah, minggu depan saja."

"Thankyou, nii-sama!"

"Ya, tak apa. Oh iya, Rukia, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si rambut duren itu?"

Seperti biasa, Byakuya selalu memanggil Ichigo dengan panggilan 'rambut duren'.

"Ichigo? Biasa saja, memang kenapa?"

"Memang kau sama sekali tidak punya perasaan dengannya?"

Pipi Rukia pun merona merah.

"Eh.. Aku.. Tidak juga."

"Hayo, Rukia kecilku sudah bisa jatuh cinta, rupanya. Hahaha." Kata Byakuya dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda adik semata wayang nya itu.

"Nii-sama bisa saja! Aku kan tidak bilang suka padanya!"

"Tapi pipimu sudah menunjukkannya, Rukia! Udah merah, tuh!"

"Sudah ah, nii-sama! Jangan menggodaku terus!"

"Baiklah, aku keluar dulu ya! Jangan mikirin rambut duren itu terus!"

"iih, Nii-sama! Udah ah, keluar sana!"

Byakuya keluar dari kamar Rukia sambil tertawa.

Yah, siapa sangka, di balik tampang 'cool' dari seorang Byakuya Kuchiki, ternyata ada sifat yang begitu hangat.

**~~SHS~~**

_Weekend.._

"Pagi semua! Maaf kami terlambat!" kata Kaien, yang setengah berlari bersama Ichigo ke arah teman-temannya.

Mereka memang janjian di taman Karakura.

"Kalian lama sekali! Hampir saja kami tinggal!" ucap Rukia sedikit marah, karena Ichigo dan Kaien terlambat hampir setengah jam.

"Maaf, semalam kami nonton film sampai larut, sehingga tadi kami telat bangun." Ucap Ichigo di sela-sela nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Film bokep ya?" Tanya Grimmjow, sedikit ngajak ribut.

"Nggak lah!" jawab Ichigo tidak sabar.

"Udah, udah! Kalo berantem di sini, ntar kita nggak berangkat-berangkat, nih!" kata Nel melerai Ichigo dan Grimmjow sebelum pertengkaran mereka berdua dimulai.

.

.

"Tumben hari ini sepi? Biasanya hari libur kan rame~" kata Ichigo, begitu sampe di taman ria.

"Bagus dong, setidaknya kita bisa mencoba seluruh permainan yang ada di sini." Sambung Rukia.

"Hmm." Gumam Ulquiorra tidak jelas.

"Mau ngapain dulu?" tanya Hinamori.

"Kora-kora!" sahut Renji.

"Apa aja deh!" kata Hitsugaya pasrah.

"Untung kau bisa masuk, Hitsugaya! Kalau tinggi minimum nya 150, saja, kau tak akan bisa naik wahana ini!" kata Ichigo lalu di iringi derai tawa dari yang lainnya.

"ih, sebel." Desah Hitsugaya pendek.

Yeah, hari itu memang menjadi hari yang menyenangkan bagi mereka.

Next chapter : Latihan band di perketat, hubungan Gin dan Hitsugaya tidak juga membaik! Matsumoto bingung karena kedua temannya ini tidak bisa di-akur-kan.

*****TO BE CONTINUED*****

_***Eolgol Chagi : Tendangan atas, istilah dalam tae kwon do, biasanya mengarah pada kepala lawan.**_

_**** Dojo : tempat latihan bela diri.**_

_***** TaeKwonDo-in : para peserta yang berlatih tae kwon do.**_

**Well, gimana?**

**Pertanyaan kalian di chapter sebelumnya, kejawab, kan? :D**

**Yah, Matsumoto dan Hinamori memang tidak pernah menunjukkan kemampuan beladiri mereka di depan teman-temannya.**

**Oke, review, please!**

**Saya selalu menunggu komentar dari readers~**

**And, kalo ada typo, let me know, please!**

**See you later! ^^**


	5. Sorry, band, and last

**SMA gokil**

**DISCLAIMER : BLEACH doesn't belong to me. BLEACH is only belong to TITE KUBO's. I only borrow his amazing character. :D**

**But, the story is 100% mine.**

**WARNING : OOC, abal, dst.**

**Thankyou ya, buat yang udah nge review!**

**Maaf Shab telat update, sempat hiatus selama beberapa minggu untuk mengejar ketinggalan pelajaran sekolah. DX**

**Song : The start of something new **** High School Musical. Real singer : Troy + Gabriella.**

**So, let the story begin..**

"Kemarin itu benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan, ya!" ucap Rukia pada teman-temannya ketika mereka sedang berkumpul saat pulang sekolah.

"Yeah, untung saja si rambut putih ini dapat mengikuti semua wahana yang ada di taman ria itu!" kata Ichigo yang di sertai derai tawa teman-temannya. Hitsugaya manyun di kursi nya.

"Jahat banget kau, Ichigo. Mentang-mentang badanmu tinggi, kau bisa meledekku seenaknya.." ucap Hitsugaya.

"Hahaha, makanya minum High Low dong, biar badanmu cepet tinggi. Nggak mau di sangka anak SD terus, kan?" jawab Ichigo cengengesan.

"Sialan," sembur Hitsugaya.

.

"Ntar latihan di rumahku lagi, ya!" kata Hitsugaya pada dua orang personel bandnya, Hinamori dan Matsumoto.

"Pulang sekolah?" tanya Hinamori.

"Kagak, tahun depan! Ya iya lah, pulang sekolah," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Oke, tapi jangan sampe malem, ya! Ternyata akhir-akhir ini kejahatan sedang banyak, dan aku takut kejadian seperti waktu itu akan terulang lagi," ucap Matsumoto.

"Hmm, hmm," jawab Hitsugaya singkat.

.

"Tak kusangka, sebentar lagi kita akan benar-benar menghadapi lomba itu," kata Ichigo waktu sampe di rumah Hitsugaya.

"Ya, dan kurasa kita memang harus memperbanyak latihan, karena kalau tidak, kita tidak akan bisa menang lomba itu," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Oh iya, Matsumoto, sudah kau coba lagu itu? Lalu, Hinamori, bagaimana denganmu? Dan.. Gin?" lanjut Hitsugaya, memicingkan matanya saat dia melihat Gin. Ada sebersit rasa tidak suka pada Gin karena selalu saja Gin menatapnya dengan mata yang tidak bersahabat.

"Sudah~ Sudah bisa kok!" jawab Matsumoto singkat.

"Sudah, dong!" ucap Hinamori.

"Ternyata benar ya, kau yang meminta Ran-chan untuk memberitahuku soal kunci nada itu?" kata Gin balik bertanya dengan nada yang kurang enak di dengar.

"Memang Matsumoto tidak memberi tahumu?"

"Err.. Snowy hair, aku memang tidak memberitahunya.." sela Matsumoto.

"Oh begitu, ya. Tapi, sudah kau coba, Gin?" jawab Hitsugaya, lalu berpaling pada Gin. Sepertinya hubungan mereka tidak akan berjalan dengan baik.

"Sudah, aku sudah menemukannya. Cih," jawab Gin seenaknya.

Hitsugaya hampir saja memukul Gin, kalau tidak di tahan oleh Matsumoto.

"Snowy, sudah, sudah! Jangan berantem! Ntar nggak selesai!" tahan Matsumoto.

"Tapi, dia menyebalkan!" kata Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk Gin.

"Sudah, jangan di bawa emosi, Shiro-kun," ucap Hinamori menenangkan Hitsugaya.

"Kau juga, Gin, jangan membuat masalah, kenapa, sih? Kita semua berteman, kan?" ucap Matsumoto.

"Berteman, katamu? Tapi aku nggak suka sama dia!" kata Gin ketus, sambil menunjuk Hitsugaya.

"Gin! Tak bisakah kau hargai sedikit orang lain?" ucap Ichigo angkat bicara.

"Kalau sikapmu seperti itu terus, tidak akan ada orang yang suka padamu, sekalipun itu temanmu sejak SD!" lanjut Ichigo.

"Tch," gumam Gin singkat. Yah, memang dasar sifat jelek nya Gin kalau dia sudah tidak suka sama orang, sikapnya jadi menyebalkan.

"Sudah, ayo kita mulai saja," kata Hinamori.

.

"Thankyou, temen-temen, atas kerjasama nya! Hinamori, Matsumoto, Ichigo, dan Gin," ucap Hitsugaya ketika mereka selesai latihan dan akan beranjak pulang.

"Hmm, hmm," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Ya, thanks atas minumannya, Snowy," ucap Matsumoto.

"Sampe ketemu besok, Shiro-kun," kata Hinamori.

"Thanks," kata Gin singkat, tanpa menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," kata Hitsugaya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah teman-temannya.

.

Handphone milik Matsumoto berbunyi.

_Gin._

"Nee, Gin.. Ada apa?" Tanya Matsumoto begitu ia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ran-chan, apakah kau marah padaku?" Tanya Gin balik dari seberang sana.

"Marah? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk masalah yang tadi. Hitsugaya."

"Snowy? Tidak, aku hanya kesal saja. Memang kau ada masalah apa sih, sama dia? Kayaknya dia nggak pernah berbuat usil padamu."

"Memang nggak pernah, tapi aku nggak suka sama dia, Ran-chan."

"Nggak suka kenapa, sih, Gin? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, sekalipun aku adalah temanmu sejak SD."

"Masalah perasaan, Ran-chan."

"Perasaan? Seorang laki-laki berbicara perasaan?"

Tawa Matsumoto hampir saja meledak, karena baru sekali ini Gin berbicara masalah perasaannya.

"Ih, Ran-chan, kau tega sekali sih? Masa gitu aja ketawa?"

"Hahaha, bukannya begitu, Gin. Aku heran saja, tumben kau bicara soal perasaan?"

"Hmmh, pokoknya ada, deh."

"Oh, begitu, baiklah, see you, Gin."

Dan sambungan telepon pun di putus.

.

_Ting tong.._

Bel di rumah Orihime berbunyi. Ternyata yang datang Ulquiorra.

"Malam, Hime-chan," sapa Ulquiorra.

"Heii Schiffer-kun~ Masuk, yuk," balas Orihime.

"Thanks, Hime-chan."

Nama panggilan yang unik untuk masing-masing.

"Ada apa, Schiffer-kun?"

"Emm.. Ano.. Aku mau pergi ke festival kembang api hari sabtu nanti, mau kah kau menemaniku ke sana?"

"Sabtu?"

"He eh."

"Bisa saja, kau mau menjemputku?"

"Tentu, ku jemput jam 6 sore, ya!"

"Oke!"

"Oh iya Schiffer-kun, aku baru saja selesai membuat makan malam, mau makan di sini saja, tidak?"

"Eee.. Apa tidak merepotkanmu, Hime?"

Wajah Ulquiorra sedikit blushing.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku malah senang ada yang menemaniku makan malam hari ini."

"Baiklah, aku akan makan malam di sini. Thankyou, Hime-chan."

"Sama-sama, Schiffer-kun. Sebentar, ya."

"Yeah."

.

"Ichigo," panggil Kaien. Mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan oleh Pak Aizen bersama.

"Hmm?" jawab Ichigo pendek.

"Rukia itu pacarmu, bukan?"

"Hee.. Apa, maksudmu, Kaien? Tentu saja bukan," Wajah Ichigo pun memerah.

"Kalau begitu, boleh ku ambil, ya? Hehehe."

"HAH? Tentu saja tidak bo.."

"Tapi dia bukan pacarmu, kan?" sela Kaien.

"Eh.. Tapi, aku.."

"Ehem. Ketauan yaa, ternyata Ichi lagi suka sama Rukia. Nanti ku comblang in aja, mau tidak?"

"Ah, terserah kau saja, Kaien," jawab Ichigo lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah rambutnya Renji, agar Kaien tidak melihatnya.

"Biarpun kau memalingkan wajahmu seperti itu, tetap saja aku bisa melihat wajahmu yang merah itu."

"Tch, sialan kau, Kaien~" ucap Ichigo sambil melepar bantal ke wajah Kaien.

"Hsssp.. Awas kau, Ichigo!" kata Kaien lalu membalas Ichigo.

Yah, PR yang diberikan oleh guru fisika mereka pun, nggak jadi di lanjutkan, dan perang bantal pun dimulai.

.

"Rukia," panggil Byakuya pada adiknya yang sedang mengerjakan PR fisika.

"Yeah, nii-sama, ada apa?" jawab Rukia lalu menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menoleh pada kakaknya tersayang.

"Pernah kah kau merasa rindu pada kedua orang tua kita?"

Yah, orang tua dari Byakuya dan Rukia memang sudah tiada. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua, dan Byakuya-lah yang menghidupi kehidupan mereka dengan mengajar di Karakura High School.

"Hmm, yah, terkadang, nii-sama. Kalau diingat-ingat terus, sejujurnya aku sedih, karena kita tidak dapat bersama dengan orang tua kita lagi, dan terkadang aku juga iri pada temanku yang masih memiliki orang tua."

"Kita jenguk makamnya, yuk, mau tidak?"

"Kapan?"

"Hari sabtu besok, sebelum kita berangkat rekreasi, bagaimana?"

"Baik, nii-sama!"

Lalu Rukia pun memeluk kakaknya.

**~~SHS~~**

_Hari sabtu.._

"Ayo berangkat, Rukia!" panggil Byakuya dari teras rumah.

"Ee.. Iya, sebentar, kak!" jawab Rukia lalu berlari-lari sambil membawa barang bawaannya yang segunung.

"Kau ini mau pergi semalam saja kok, bawaannya udah kayak mau pindahan, sih?"

"Banyak yang harus kubawa, nii-sama,"

"Ah, entar juga nggak kepake!"

"Apaan sih?"

"Ah, ya sudah, lah! Ayo jalan!"

.

_Siang hari di hari sabtu.._

"Oi, berhubung lomba itu akan dilangsungkan seminggu lagi, latihannya di perbanyak, ya?" kata Ichigo pada teman-teman 1 bandnya.

"Err.. Tapi aku tidak bisa setiap hari juga, terutama setiap hari Rabu dan Sabtu sore!" protes Matsumoto.

"Hari ini, dong?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Iya, tapi kan aku latihannya ntar sore. Jadi siang masih bisa latihan," jawab Matsumoto.

"Emang kamu pergi kemana, Ran-chan?" tanya Gin heran.

"Aku mengajar di suatu tempat," jawab Matsumoto.

"Ngajar?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Ya, memang kenapa?"

"Eh, tidak apa. Ngajar apaan? Pelajaran? Kayaknya ga mungkin deh, sifatmu itu tidak meyakinkan kalau kau bisa mengajar pelajaran!" kata Ichigo yang di selingi oleh derai tawa Gin, Hitsugaya dan Hinamori.

"Ih, sialan banget kau, Ichigo," ucap Matsumoto lalu memukul Ichigo.

"Huee, ampun, Rangiku-san!" kata Ichigo sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"Serius deh, Ran-chan, emang kamu ngajar apa, sih?" tanya Gin.

"Kalian benar-benar ingin tahu?" kata Matsumoto balik bertanya.

"Iya!" jawab ketiga temannya itu bersamaan.

"Ya udah, ntar ikut aku ke sana, yang penting sekarang latihan dulu!" ucap Matsumoto akhirnya.

Dan latihan intensif pun di mulai, walau ketegangan antara Gin dan Hitsugaya masih terasa.

.

_Sore hari__nya, setelah latihan band,_

"Hei Rangiku-san, mana janjimu tadi?" Tanya Ichigo begitu selesai latihan.

"Iya, iya! Cepetan, deh!" jawab Matsumoto.

Dan mereka pun segera berangkat ke tempat yang di maksud oleh Matsumoto.

.

"Jadi ini tempat yang kau maksud, Rangiku-san?" tanya Ichigo begitu mereka sampai di dojo tempat Matsumoto berlatih.

"He eh!" jawab Matsumoto dengan riang.

"Tae Kwon Do.. Memang kau menjadi sensei di sini, Ran-chan?" tanya Gin heran.

"Yeah, memang baru 6 bulan ini, sih."

"Oh," kata Ichigo pendek.

"Mau melihatku melatih anak-anak sini?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Oke!" jawab yang lain berbarengan.

Ya, lagi-lagi rahasia yang selama ini di simpan oleh Matsumoto, diketahui oleh Ichigo dan Gin.

.

"Hime-chan, ayo kita berangkat!" panggil Ulquiorra dari ruang tamu.

"Sebentar, Schiffer-kun!" kata Orihime dari kamarnya.

Orihime keluar dengan balutan kimono simple, dan ia tampak cantik dengan busana itu.

"Err, Hime, kau tampak cantik dengan busana itu," komentar Ulquiorra.

"Terima kasih, Ulquiorra! Sekarang, ayo kita berangkat," jawab Orihime dengan senyuman mautnya, yang dapat meluluhkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya.

_-At Festival-_

"Aww, makanannya banyak banget! Schiffer-kun, kau mau makan apa dulu?" Tanya Orihime ketika melihat sekelilingnya penuh dengan kios yang menjual berbagai macam barang, mulai dari makanan, mainan, hingga hiasan rumah.

"Aku ingin okonimiyaki, Hime. Kau?" jawab Ulquiorra dengan tampang 'cool'nya.

"Sushi!" jawab Orihime singkat.

"Oke, biar aku yang beli—"

"Eeh, tidak usah, Schiffer-kun!"

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa!"

"Err, baiklah.."

Festival itu diakhiri oleh kembang api raksasa. Ulquiorra menghadiahkan sebuah boneka teddy bear untuk Orihime.

.

Orihime baru pulang sekitar jam 10 malam, dengan boneka teddy bear di pelukan nya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Schiffer-kun! Aku senang sekali," ucap Orihime ketika Ulquiorra mengantarkan Orihime ke depan apartemen miliknya.

"Yeah, sama-sama, Hime-chan. Sekarang aku pulang dulu ya. Oyasumi, Hime," jawab Ulquiorra memamerkan senyumannya, lalu pergi.

_Cklek_, dan pintu pun dikunci.

"Onii-chan," kata Orihime pada foto kakaknya yang ada di meja.

"Hari ini aku senang sekali. Schiffer-kun begitu baik padaku. Padahal, dulu dia pernah jahat padaku,"

Orihime menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"Dan sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya. Dia orangnya baik dan penuh pengertian."

**~~SHS~~**

_Several days later.._

"Hei, bagaimana perkembangan band kalian?" Tanya Orihime pada Ichigo dan personil-personilnya.

"Hmm, bagus, sebentar lagi lomba itu akan di mulai, dan persiapan kami pun sudah matang," jawab Ichigo sekena nya.

"Begitu deh," jawab Hinamori singkat.

.

"Yeah, 4 hari lagi kita akan ikut lomba itu!" kata Hinamori bersemangat.

Hari itu, mereka kembali berlatih untuk memantapkan persiapan mereka.

"Nee, baguslah, dan kita pasti menang!" ucap Ichigo dengan PDnya.

"Hush, PD gile kau, Ichigo!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Ayo, ayo, latihan!" kata Matsumoto, dan di mulai lah latihan itu.

_1 jam kemudian._

"Aku ke WC dulu, ya," kata Gin seraya berdiri.

"Ya udah, sana, cepetan!" sahut Ichigo.

"Oh iya, kalian belum ku kasih minum, ya? Sebentar, ya," ucap Hitsugaya lalu berdiri.

"Ih kok nih anak baru sadar, sih? Lemot amat," kata Hinamori, yang laen ketawa.

"Weeek," jawab Hitsugaya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

.

"Emm, Gin, maukah kau membantuku membawakan gelas-gelas ini?" Tanya Hitsugaya pada Gin, yang saat itu berada didekatnya.

"Kau bawa saja sendiri," jawab Gin tak acuh.

"Huh, kau ini menyebalkan sekali, Gin," sahut Hitsugaya lalu membawa gelas-gelas beling itu sendiri.

'Ya, sebentar lagi mungkin adalah saat yang tepat untuk mencelakai anak pendek ini,' batin Gin.

Saat jalan, dengan sengaja, Gin menabrak Hitsugaya dari belakang. Karena memang keseimbangan Hitsugaya sedang tidak bagus, ia langsung terjatuh.

Gelas, Hitsugaya dan lantai pun beradu menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup berisik.

Hinamori, Ichigo dan Matsumoto langsung keluar dari tempat mereka berlatih band.

"Shiro-kun? Ada a—" Hinamori kaget karena melihat Hitsugaya sudah jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"Snowy? Gin? Tidak mungkin.." ucap Matsumoto yang tidak kalah kaget.

"…" Ichigo speechless.

.

Kepala Hitsugaya yang beradu dengan lantai dan beling, mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak. Namun kepalanya sudah di balut perban oleh Hinamori.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Snowy?" Tanya Matsumoto.

Latihan mereka terpaksa dihentikan karena insiden itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin aku saja yang kurang hati-hati," jawab Hitsugaya santai. Hitsugaya tak ingin teman-temannya tahu kalau ia 'sengaja' di tabrak oleh Gin.

"Tidak hati-hati? Tidak mungkin," jawab Ichigo, lalu melirik ke arah Gin.

"Hey, kenapa kau menatap ku begitu, Ichigo?" Tanya Gin, yang merasa dilihat oleh Ichigo.

"Tidak. Tidak apa," jawab Ichigo pendek.

Matsumoto berdiri, dan dia berjalan mendekati Gin.

"Gin. Aku tahu kau yang melakukannya. Kenapa kau lakukan hal itu?" bisik Matsumoto pada Gin.

"Aku? Sudah kubilang, aku tak suka padanya, Ran-chan," jawab Gin pendek.

Matsumoto keluar ruangan. Ia terisak sejadi-jadinya, tapi ia berusaha agar teman-temannya tidak mendengar kalau ia menangis.

"Ran-chan, ada apa?" Tanya Gin, yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"Gin.. Kenapa, Gin? Emang Snowy punya salah sama kamu?" tany Matsumoto di sela tangisannya.

"Tidak. Tapi aku nggak suka sama dia, Ran-chan. Aku nggak suka dia ngerebut kamu dariku."

"Merebutku? Apa maksudmu, Gin? Aku ini bukan pacarmu."

"Tapi, aku.."

"Gin, kau adalah temanku dari SD. Aku sayang padamu. Sayang sekali. Sedangkan Snowy, aku baru mengenalnya sejak naik kelas 2 SMA. Kita semua berteman, kan, Gin? Kau tidak usah takut aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu, kau tak perlu takut semua sahabatmu akan pergi meninggalkanmu, karena kita semua akan selalu bersama, kan?"

Gin terdiam beberapa saat.

"Maafkan aku, Ran-chan, mungkin selama ini sikapku terlalu egois dan menyebalkan. Tapi aku janji, aku akan berubah," ucap Gin akhirnya.

"Kau berjanji?" Tanya Matsumoto.

"Ya, aku janji," jawab Gin, lalu merangkul Matsumoto.

"Kalau begitu, minta maaf lah pada Snowy. Aku yakin dia mau memaafkanmu."

"Yeah."

.

"Hitsugaya," panggil Gin tercekat.

"Hmm?" balas Hitsugaya, menoleh ke arah Gin.

"Maafkan aku, ya. Mungkin selama ini aku nggak suka sama kamu, karena aku merasa kau sudah merebut 'dia' dariku."

"Aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud, Gin. Yah, sepertinya aku juga mengerti perasaanmu. Tidak apa-apa kok, aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak awal."

"Begitu, dong, dari awal! Kenapa sih harus ada permusuhan? Sebel deh," sela Hinamori.

"Tau tuh. Sikapmu selama ini menyebalkan, Gin," sambung Ichigo.

"Gomenne, minna, mulai saat ini aku akan berubah," jawab Gin.

"Syukurlah," ketiga personel band 'gaje' itu menghela nafas.

**~~SHS~~**

Lomba band itu akhirnya tiba. Ichigo, Hinamori, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya dan Gin sudah mengerahkan segala sesuatunya untuk lomba itu. Teman-temannya yang lain pun ikut datang untuk memberi semangat.

"Ya, sekarang, untuk penampilan terakhir, kita sambut, Nameless band!" panggil MC dari lomba itu.

Tepuk tangan riuh rendah dari penonton terdengar.

"Lagu yang kita bawa, berjudul, '_the start of something new_', dari film High School Musical. Lagu ini kita bawain, karena segala permulaan adalah sesuatu yang baru," ucap Hitsugaya.

_**[Hitsugaya]**_

Livin' in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

_**[**__**Matsumoto]**_

I never believed in

What i couldn't see

I never opened my heart

_**[**__**Hitsugaya]**_

Ohhh

_**[Matsumoto**__**]**_

To all the possibilities, ohhhhhh

_**[Both]**_

I know

_**[**__**Matsumoto]**_

That something has changed

_**[Both]**_

Never felt this way

_**[Matsumoto]**_

And right here tonight

_**[Both]**_

This could be the...

_**[Chorus]**_

_**[Both]**_

Start of somethin' new

_**[**__**Matsumoto]**_

It feels so right

_**[Both]**_

To be here with you...oh

And now, looking in your eyes

_**[**__**Matsumoto]**_

I feel in my heart

_**[Both]**_

The start of somthing new

_**[Hitsugaya]**_

Ohhh, yeah

Now who'd of ever thought that...um

We'd both be here tonight...yeah

_**[Matsumoto]**_

And the world looks so much brighter

_**[**__**Hitsugaya]**_

Brighter, brighter

_**[Matsumoto**__**]**_

With you by my side

_**[Hitsugaya**__**]**_

By my side

_**[Both]**_

I know...that something has changed

Never felt this way

_**[**__**Matsumoto]**_

I know it for real

_**[Both]**_

This could be the...

_**[Chorus]**_

_**[Both]**_

Start of somethin' new

_**[Matsumoto]**_

It feels so right

_**[Both]**_

To be here with you...oh

And now, looking in your eyes

_**[Matsumoto**__**]**_

I feel in my heart

_**[Both]**_

The start of somthing new

_**[**__**Hitsugaya]**_

I never knew that it could happen

'Til it happened to me

Ohhh, yeah

_**[Both]**_

I didn't know it before

_**[Matsumoto]**_

But now it's easy to see

_**[Both]**_

Ohhhhh

_**[Both]**_

It's the start of somethin' new

It feels so right to be here with you...ohhh

And now...lookin' in your eyes

I feel in my heart

That it's the start of something new

It feels so right

_**[Hitsugaya**__**]**_

So right...oh

_**[Matsumoto**__**]**_

To be here with you...oh

_**[Both]**_

And now...lookin' in your eyes

_**[Matsumoto**__**]**_

I feel in my heart

_**[Hitsugaya**__**]**_

Feel in my heart

_**[Matsumoto**__**]**_

The start of somethin' new

_**[Hitsugaya**__**]**_

The start of somethin' new

_**[Matsumoto**__**]**_

The start of somethin' new

_**[**__**Hitsugaya]**_

Somethin' new

Tepuk tangan kembali terdengar, teman-teman mereka heboh sendiri.

.

At last, kabarnya mereka berhasil masuk final, tetapi hanya menduduki peringkat 2. Yah, itu lah yang bisa mereka berikan untuk diri mereka sendiri, untuk teman-teman mereka, dan untuk sekolah.

Ichigo sudah berhasil mendapatkan hati Rukia, dengan bantuan Kaien. Begitu juga dengan Ulquiorra, ia berubah total, menjadi orang yang benar-benar baik. Akhirnya pun, dia berhasil mendapatkan hati Orihime.

Gin, dia berubah. Sikapnya yang menyebalkan sudah hampir tidak terlihat. Ia berusaha untuk menjadi seseorang yang bisa berguna bagi orang lain.

*****THE END*****

**Fiuuhh~~**

**Akhirnya selesai juga.**

**Jujur aja, sekarang Shab susah banget nyari waktu kosong buat bikin fanfic. DX**

**Trus, kayaknya Shab demen banget masukin lagu, ya?**

**Yeah, itulah hobi saya ^^d**

**Last, review sangat dinanti!**

**If there's typo, let me know, please. :D**


End file.
